Harry Potter and The Dream of Happiness
by Golden Nova
Summary: Harry Potter as the descendant of the unknown fifth founder finally defeats Voldemort but is not happy with his life. So decides to go on journey. Alternate Dimensions. Harry/Fleur. Harry is a father.
1. Prolouge

HARRY POTTER AND THE DREAM OF HAPPINESS

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does

PROLOUGE

July 29 2000 AD

The sun was slowly setting in the horizon casting its dull light into the sky making it look like a painting rather than a real life image. For the inhabitants of Gordic's Hallow and the rest of the Magical world today's the day for celebrations. After six brutal years of fighting peace finally settled in the British Wizarding World. Voldemort and his followers were finally vanquished and the genocide was stopped. This was all possible because of the efforts of the Order Of Pheonix and their saviour Harry Potter.

But the receiver of these praises and gratitude was not happy. He lost almost everything in the war. So many deaths occurred in the british Wizarding World that they are at the lowest in the history of magic to have so less number of Wizards and witches. The population has fallen from 100000 to about 18000 in the war. Muggleborn and Purebloods alike have suffered. So many wizarding families have been wiped out. Their family estates were left without any holders. The Ministry have given these estates to the Muggleborns who proved themselves and they have been promoted to Nobility. For the first time Muggleborns have held the Family seats in the Winzegmont. New family names have cropped up. Thirty percent of these unclaimed vaults were given to the Goblins and other Magical creatures who fought with them.

Harry sighed remembering this. " Are you alright love?" asked a voice. He smiled at the melodious sound of his wife Fleur Potter nee Delacour. " Yes I am Love. Just remembering the past."

She smiled at him and sat down beside him holding their sleeping daughter. Lilian Marie Potter was born in 1996 on Harry's sixteenth birthday. It was amazing that his daughter shares the same birthday as him. He smiled down at her and ran a hand down silver blonde hair. She is almost the copy of her mother except her eyes. They were the same green colour as his. He looked up to his wife and smiled remembering their love. She cornered him after the Triwizard Tournament wanting to comfort him. She kissed him to make him forget his pain but soon found out she couldn't break the kiss. That was the day they realized their love.

After 2 years Lily was born. That day marked a change in his life. He asked Fleur to marry him on that day. She was so happy that she fainted after saying yes to him with Lily still in her hands. That same day he received his Inheritance. He is an Elemental Mage of the most powerful element,Thunder. He also found out that he is an Animagus, a Wyrren, the Thunder Dragon. He also found out that he is the descendant of the hidden Fifth founder of Hogwarts; Dragga Draconis.

The Goblins immediately contacted the other four founder descendants. Imagine his surprise when Neville turned out to be Gryffindor heir. Cho is the Ravenclaw heir and Susan Bones the Hufflepuff heir. Even more surprising thing was that Voldemort is not the true heir of Slytherin. He is a Descendant of Salazars cousin. Patric Conners turned out to be a nice guy who's family left England to Australia in the early 1800's toavoid the stigma of the society for being Parseltounges. It was then falsely believed that the Gaunts were the Slytherin descendants. The five of them started training together to defeat Voldemort. That year Sirius died on an attack on the Malfoy Mansion. He managed to kill Lucius and the Lestrange brothers before dying due to excessive bleeding. Harry was heartbroken and killed several of the new DE recruits in a fit of rage. He finally calmed down when Dumbledore arrived.

Since the Black family head is dead Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy tried to get its Lordship to Draco as he is the last Male with Black Blood. But Sirius managed to pull one last prank and managed to pass the Lordship to Remus since he married Tonks. The Malfoys were furious but could do nothing. At the age of seventeen Harry finally received the Potter and Draconis family Lordships. To his surprise he found out that his mother was the one with the Draconis blood. It was weird finding out that since the time of the Founders all the descendants were females and could not claim its lordship. In time the house was forgotten that it even dissapeared from Hogwarts. The Five descendants recharged the special wards in Hogwarts.

The Order Of Pheonix managed to stop the war from spreading into the other countries. But they were able to secure the help of the Veelas in France as Fleur was one of their nobility. Veelas are born as half or Quarter Veelas but after finding a mate their genetic makeup changes turning them into full fledged Veelas as Fleur. Males born to them are only carriers of the genes.

The next year was the worst in the magical world. Half of the Wizards and Witches were killed in the fights. All of the Weasly's except Ginny survived that year. She later got married to Neville. Hermoine was hit hardest. Her fiance Ron and his brother Percy joined the DE and died killed by the Weasly twins. Her parents were soon found and tortured while on a Holiday in Tasmania. She was so broken that she did not talk for a month. Harry adopted her into the Potter family. She officially became his sister. Hermoine and Patric hit off and got engaged. Cho married Ernie Macmillan and Susan married Victor Krum. This was the biggest shock to Harry. How this had happened, he had no idea.

Fear of getting killed made all the people above fifteen years of age to marry. The war continued with seemingly no end. Fortunately Voldemort did not attack the muggle world as the rebellion was great in the magic world. So he spent all his resources on subduing the magical world first. The Goblins chose to fight against Voldemort as a symbol of respect towards Harry who never looked down upon them. In retaliation, Voldemort destroyed the Ministry but luckily could not do the same to the Department of Mysteries. The DOM took upthe job of the Ministry and declared a full scale war against Voldemort which the previous ministry did not do. Their requests for help had the ministry of Russia join the fight as Drumstang stood agaist the DE as their respect to Krum. All European schools of Magic kicked out the DE children. Voldemort managed to capture Azkaban Island and turned it into a small Kingdom. The Fortress now acted as a base of operations and a schoolfor the DE children.

Finally in a surprise attack Voldemort tried to take down Hogwarts. The final battle which lasted two days saw the destruction of the DE and Voldemort. Harry finally took down Voldemort in his animagus form by totally obliterating him by his lightning breath. In that battle all the Hogwarts Heads of Houses and Dumbledore died. Hermoine, Susan, Neville and Ginny took up their post and have been working to bring in more students. Luckily the number of Muggleborn children reache sky high as the magical energy of Voldemort gained by rituals was released into the world. Around 2000 Muggleborn children from age of one to eight have been identified. So Hogwarts will be functioning smoothly. But instead of four houses it now has five house. Draconis stands for power. So people who have power and noble ideals are sorted into that house. The magical world of Britain is slowly returning to its feet.

But Harry was still unhappy. People saw him as a Hero or worst villain. He was offered many posts in the Ministry and in Hogwarts but refused to accept telling them that he needed to live in peace. He has no place in this world. He made a spell making every one forget him and his Family. The Potter family manor, his gold and artifacts are all put in a magical trunk which has a great garden and artificial sky and daily rythms like sunrise and sunset. This was the only thing inherited from Draconis. All his fortune was spent in making this trunk. All the House elves already moved into the trunk.

Harry smiled sadly remembering all of his family and friends. This world was too painful for him. While reading Dumbledore's private library he came across some Runes allowing him to travel dimensions. He is going to use the spell tomorrow to take his wife and his daughter to a different dimension. This Rune specifically allows a person to see what kind of world it is. Harry already found out that his Parents are alive. Voldemort was dead as well as his counterpart on the Halloween incident. Harry did not look further than that. It sounded perfect. Cho Macmillan was the only one with enough knowledge in runes to do the spell. She argued at first but soon gave in. She promised to do the spell.

" Come on love, we need to get inside. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Fleur's voice interrupted his thoughts. He got up and followed his wife inside. This was the last day in this world. Harry said goodbye to all his family and friends in this world. The Delacour's were sad but accepted their decision. Gabrielle was hysterical but calmed down. Kissing her neice one last time she went back home. The elder Delacours gave them their final goodbyes and returned home.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day

--

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Cho asked them. Harry and Fleur just nodded smilling . Cho gave Fleur a hug and kissed Harry. She finally got over her crush on Harry she had secretly nursed.

" Goodbye then. Have a good life Harry,Fleur and Lily"

" Thank you Cho, live happily as well." Fleur said to Cho.

" Goodbye Aunt Cho"

" Goodbye Cho" Harry finally wished her.

Smilling a little sadly but also happily Cho activated the Runes and the Potters vanished from the world. Sighing softly Cho cast a mamory charm on her to forget them. The spell Harry did has taken effect. By the end of the day, everyone forgot that a family by name Potter or their saviour The-Boy-who-Lived existed


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In another world, Lily Potter and her husband James Potter sat at the teachers table sighing at the damage their twin daughters had done with their latest prank . What is worst is that their brother also joined the prank along with Sirius's and Amanda's Son. Orion Black, Violet and Rose Potter along with Lawrence Potter are now currently being dealt by Minerva and Severus. Severus, James and Sirius finally had overcome their enemity and have become good friends. Remus migrated to America and made quite a lot of money. He finally settled down with Nymphadora Tonks. They are expecting a baby in the next month.

Lily saw Stephanie Black, the younger daughter sitting nervously without her brother. She is attracting a lot of attention from the boys. Being a Half Veela does not help her at all with the Female population. Amanda being a Veela taught Magical creatures class. Lily started teaching charms after Filius retired. James and Sirius are teaching DADA classes. Today is July 3oth. Lily sighed,today is Harry's birth day. The children no doubt did this prank to honour him. Twenty years ago on that Holloween day her first baby had died saving them all. She can never forget those empty green eyes staring emptily. No one of her kids after Harry had her eyes. They inherited their father's eyes. She dreamed about how her son would be if he had lived. Would he be like her or like his father? He would have been married by now she mused maybe making her a grndmother by now. A lone tear slowly made fromher eyes. But she was shaken out of it as the doors of the Great Hall opened and a Mysterious cloaked figure wearing Dragon hide entered.

The staff immediately reached for their wands and pointed at this figure. They could tell from the figure that it is a human male. The visitor not bothered by their wands looked around and took a deep breath. Lily now saw a pair of Emerald green eyes under that hood. Albus stood from the chair and clowly walked towards him, wand in their hands.

" Who might you be sir?" he asked politely but a subtle hint of danger was in that tone. Suddenly the castle flooded with light and surrounded the visitor. It castle seems to be happy about something as everyone felt warm waves of magic throughout the castle.

**Welcome Back Descendant of Draconis**

This message flashed near the visitor. The visitor laughed at this, a musical voice that Lily found herself drawn to. " It is good to be back too" he continued in the same musical voice.

Albus seemed to recover from this and seeing the castles happiness at his arrival concluded that he is not an enemy and pocketed his wand. The rest of them followed suite. Albus took a few steps and repeated the question. Suddenly everyone's mind gained knowledge of the fifth Founder being present from the castle.

Albus processed this and genuinely smiled at this person. The teachers asked the students to sit still and made their way to the stranger. The stranger then slowly removed his hood.

Shock and silence filled the hall.

An exact replica of James Potterbut with long hair and emerald green eyes stood in front of them. But this was not the most intriguing one. On his forehead stood a scar the shape of lightning which was found on Harry Potter's forehead when he died.

" Hello " he said happily at him. Lily just stood there staring at him.

" Who are you?" hissed Sirius angrily at him. How dare someone try and imitate his dead godson.

The stranger just smiled at him and said" I Harry James Potter hereby swear on my life and magic that I mean no harm to any inhabitants of this castle unless they attack me. So mote it be." he concluded and a flash of light meaning his oath is accepted.

All of them are staring at him in shock. An oath cannot be given in a false name. Meaning the person who is standing in front of him was in deed the late Harry Potter. But how it is possible, they don't know.

Lily broke out ofher stupor, gave a sob and ran to him engulfing him in a hug.

Harry was startled when a redhead woman tackle him in a hug. He knew from the live she is giving she is his mother. Gathering his courage he gently hugged back. Looking over her shoulder he could see his father and godfather stare at him in shock and a little hope and happiness.

" Bu..Bu..But how?" a voice stammered out. Harry looked at the voice and recognized him that he must be his brother. He is an exact copy down to the eyes of his father. Looking around he foun two girls looking like his mother but with his father's eyes. He also found two kids who looked like Sirius's kids judging from their eyes. Albus seeing his reluctance to talk asked everyone but the Potters, Blacks and the staff to leave the hall and head for their dormitories. The students groaned but one look from Snape quieted them and they left the hall.

Lily still had not released her son. She was afraid that he might dissappear if she releases him. Harry gently shook her and extracted from himself from her hug. She then examined him indetail for the first time how her son has grown to be. He's incredibly handsome , moreso than James. He has a lithe but powerful body. Buthiseyes are the one she is drawn to. They were expressive, slightly glowing and showed happiness and joy. She was surprised when two more redheads joine the hug. He patted all of the gently on the shoulders. He slowly pulled back only to be hugged by James and Sirius. Lily laughed at his misfortune.

" I am Harry Potter. Not of this dimension but from another." He explained.

" But why did you come here. Did we allow you to come to us from your world." Sirius asked.

Harry's eyes dimmed a little. " On Holloween, my parents died. I survived, but so did Voldemort. He became a shawdow but regained his body in my fourth year. Almost everyone died in the second war. I had little left in that world." He explained softly but everyone understood.

Lily had tears in her eyes and once again hugged him tightly. She could see the pain in his eyes. She did not want to press him for details. She gave everyone a warning look. They all understood.

" Its ok baby. We won't press you for details untill you give them.Now come and sit we have a lot to talk" She pulled to one of the benches and sat down, pulling him down to sit opposite to her. His sisters both latched onto him on both sides and sat with him. Harry performed asmall leglimency scan and found their names.

" So tell me about yourself. What house were you in? What is your favourite colour? Which Quidditch team do you support? Do you play Quidditch?" His sisters fired of the questions.

Harry just laughed." I am in Gryffindor, though the Hat wantedto put me in Slytherin. My favourite colours are gold and silver. I support the Tornaedos. I am a seeker from my team from my first year."

James could not controll his happiness anymore." Really! In the first year. Man you must be good. But how did you play without mindind the rules."

Harry just smile cheekily at his father and was about to answer but the Great Halls door opened once more with a bang.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" A feminine voice yelled.

Harry jumped up and looked frightened. He gulped and slowly turned around. Near the entrance a beautiful young woman with a four year child stood there glaring at him.

"DADDY" the girl screamed and ran to him tackling Harry in a hug. He slowly and gently rubbed her back in gentle circles as the girl stopped crying. The woman slowly and menancingly moved to him with a fireball in her hand.

Lily immediately recognized her as a Veela.

" Hi dear! How are you ?" Harry asked slowly. The Veela still did not reply, but the fire ball dissapeared. " I am sleeping in the couch tonight aren't I ?" he asked. The Veela just nodded still glaring at him.

James cleared his throat. " Did you forget to mention something Harry?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. " Sorry. Everyone this lovely lady here is my wife Fleur Ann Potter. The little lady here is my daughter Lillian Marie Potter." He anounced. Fleur slowly walked to him and stood by his side giving him a kiss.

Everyone was still staring in shock. Fleur Delacour, the triwizard participant who died in the second task trying to save her sister. The Delacours were never the same again.

" Hello" she greeted nervously. She wanted Harry's family to approve her.

Lily was the first to shake herself. She slowly walked to her and stood in fron of her, her face expressionless. Fleur and Harry looked at her nervously. Lily then smiled and pulled Fleur into a hug." Welcome to the family"

Fleur smiled and returnd the hug. Amanda was the next. She recognized her as fellow Veela and gave her a hug, followed by the twins. Lily then gently took her shy Granddaughter into her lap as she sat down.

" Hello Lily. My name is Lily too."

The small girl smiled shyly." You can call me little Lily if you want" she told her grandmother her emerald green eyesshining with innocence.

On the other side Amanda and the Twins are talking with Fleur. Stephanie also joined them as she developed a friendship with her in the Tournament.

Harry was being teased mercilessly about his marraige by his father and grandfather.

Lily smiled happily. Today is the happiest day of her life


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I Do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to the luckiest woman in the world, J.K.Rowling**

The next morning Harry woke up in the hall of his parents manor. Fleur did not back out from making him sleep on the couch. He tried to talk Fleur out of it, but she did not listen to him. She told him that it was punishment for leaving them like that and making little Lily cry. Little Lily and Fleur slept in Rose's and Violet's room. His sisters are a bit of surprise to him. He did not think that they will be so affectionate to him so soon. They insisted on sleeping with Harry. So there he was sleeping on the floor. A make shift bed was made from the couch. He was now in the middle with his sisters on either side. They snuggled up close to him and held him like a vice. It was painful at first, but Harry soon found out he liked. It showed the love his sisters have for him. This is sibling love, which is kind of new to him. Hermoine may have been like a sister to him but she was more like a friend than a true sister.

Harry slowly got up, trying not to disturb his sisters and freshened up. He looked at the time and realized that it was only 6:00 am. Wanting to do something for his family he went into the kitchen and looked for the materials to cook. He is going to cook for the Potters and the Blacks. They eat a lot and when it means a lot it means more than the Weaslys which he thought was impossible. finding his mother's apron he put it on and started cooking. After finishing the bacon, his senses tingled. It was not hostile, so he turned to look at the source and found his sisters looking at him with awe and wonder. He just smiled sheepishly at them.

" Hey there Rose, Violet. You are up very early today." Rose and Violet both came to him and hugged him.

" Naa. We woke up when we felt you were not there. We wanted to make sure that yesterday was not a dream." Rose replied to him.

" Well thats that. We did not think you could cook. Hmmmm" Violet said sniffing at the wonderfull aroma.

Both the twins were looking at the food hungrily with slight drool. Harry just laughed at them and gave them their breakfast. They moaned with delight at the taste. This was the most tastiest food they have ever tasted.

" Is this the food Fleur and little Lily eat every day? Man I wish I could marry you if this is the food we can get everyday." Rose agreed with Violet on that. Harry was now impersonating a Tomato. But the twins were not noticing it, they were busy enjoying the food.

" Well that is not going to happen now is it" Fleur said coming into the Kitchen. The twins looked embarrased. Little Lily immediately went to her father and hugged him. Fleur got her plate and started eating. Lily immediately went to Violet who started feeding her from her plate. Fleur just smiled at them and continued eating. They were enjoying the war free environment and love of a family. It was new to Harry but she knows he will not leave this for any other thing.

Lily and Amanda were the next ones to come to the kitchen to cook, but found another sight. Lily looked at her son wearing her apron and cooking with so much skill and grace that makes her cooking skill look like a beginner. Amanda just smiled and felt a little sad that they could not have experienced this before. She greeted them and sat next to Fleur immediately engaging her into a conversation about the magical creature rights difference between both the dimensions.

Lily just shook her head and got her plate. She tasted it and had a hard time believing that she was not in heaven.

" This is really good Harry. You have to teach me to cook sometime." She complimented her son. He just blushed and replied he would. Stephanie and Larry(Lawrence) were the next ones to come. They too were suprised at the sight before them. Little Lily abandoned her place with Violet and climbed into her Grandmothers lap to continue eating. Lily was happy to do that.

Fleur gave her husband a kiss and left to freshen up for tha day. The twins and Stephanie stayed back to talk with Harry and little Lily. His mother and Amanda went to wake the rest of the family. Orion and Sirius along with James were sharing a room and were too fast asleep.

Lily and Amanda quietly woke up Orion who left immediately. Then after closing the door, Lily and Amanda wore evil smirks on their faces that even Voldemort would have pissed himself if he ever saw them.

The people in the kitchen suddenly heard inhuman screams that reached Azkaban scaring the hell out of the Dementors.

--

With the morning fiasco over and Sirius and James shaking like leaves in a storm whenever looking at their wives, who wore an innocent expression with golden halos over their heads, they started to Gringotts.

Harry has to open the Draconis family account, which is closed until now. There Harry got in touch with the other four heirs and asked them to come for a meeting at Hogwarts to reform the broken wards which were neglected for a long time. The trick for the wards to always remain strong is for one of the Heir to remain in the castle. He had a bad feeling that something not so good is going to happen soon.

Harry has no idea how correct he is going to be.

--

Harry and Fleur were waiting in a private parlour in the Leaky couldron waiting for Fleur's family to come. They have sent out a letter to them explaining the dimension crossing and their marraige.

The reply was short and only decribed them to come to the Leaky Couldron that day. Understandably Harry and Fleur were nervous. Lily oblivious to this continued to play around the Parlour.

At precisely 11:00 am, the door opened letting in Jacquess, Marlene and Gabriel Delacour. His in-laws wore expressionless masks. This got them nervous. " AUNT GABBY" Lily shouted and ran to her aunt to give a huge hug with tears of happiness from her cute and innocent eyes. This seemingly released the tight expressions of the Delacours and they hugged their daughter with tears.

Harry just looked at the family reunion from the side lines. Jacquess released the hug and looked towards the young man who is their son-in-law . He is extremely powerful and has an aura of confidence and loyalty around him. He is dangerous as a dragon to his enemies but gentle as a Unicorn to his friends and family.

" You must be Harry Potter." Jacquess casually asked trying to start an idle conversation. Fleur, Marlene, Gabriel and Lily were sitting at the table catching up. Harry just politely nodded. Outside his expression was serene but inside he's a nervous wreck. he badly wanted his in-laws to accept his and Fleur's marraige. Jacquess( from now on he will be called as Jack) smiled at his Son-in-law and held out his hand which Harry immediately shook. Harry and Jack stared at each other untill they both smiled finding the other worthy and powerfull.

" Welcome to the family Harry and call me Jack." Harry smiled and was pulled into a gentle hug by his Gabrielle amd Marlene. Releasing Harry from the hug they both nodded and went back to play with Lily who was pouting cutely at the lack of attention. Jack also joined them to get to know his Granddaughter. Harry and Fleur walked to other end and held each other looking at the scene before them with happiness

--

The same time accross the country, a dozen hooded and cloaked individuals walked into a village of wizards and witches who went about their lives without a care. The cloaked figures quickly drew out their wands and sent multiple slashing and explosion curses into the crowd, resulting in a scene of blood and gore.

People started to run and tried to get their families to safety. Many tried to apparate out but could not due to the wards around. The cloaked figures fought with inhuman grace and power. Soon the entire village was burned to the ground and the fifty people in the village man, woman and children are slaughtered drenching the land in blood.

A figure stood at the entrance of the village surveying the scene. A cruel smile crept into his face. His hands fingered an Obsidisan and Jade necklace on his neck. He reached out for his wand and shouted a spell.

A red full moon with a scythe embedded in it appeared in the sky bathing the sky and land with red light. The figure smiled and transformed

into a werewolf. The others saw this and soon they too transformed and howled into the sky.

The Lycans have risen once again. The wizards shall pay their debt in blood.

--

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys. This is the update. This is not a short story and I am not abandoning it. I will be updating it slowly.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter - 4**

It's a nice and sunny day in England. People started their daily schedule and were enjoying the brief sunny weather. But unknown to some people there is a community that was hidden from a long time. Today that community is in an uproar and is on edge. The reason is simple. The massacre of fifty witches and wizards in a small village near Edinburgh.

It started as a normal day but when some people did not show up to work in the ministry, a team was sent to find out. They did not expect the team to return in a catatonic state throwing up in the ministry. When one of them recovered he described the scene of gore and blood. The ministry was baffled, but what confused them more is the gaint mark of a red full moon with a scythe in the sky. This was surely the work of Dark Wizards. By afternoon rumors of a Dark Lord were running rampant. People ran around like headless chicken and started spreading rumors. Counterfeit protection charms and so called Dark repellants sales hit sky high. Gringotts was flooded with ncustomers with people making withdrawals and making their wills.

But the most affected were the werewolves. They knew what the symbol stood for. But they did not dare tell them about it because of fear of being hunted down. Some of them who faced discrimination from wizards were happy and wanted to join them. Scores of Werewolves secretly contacted the Lycans to ask to join them.

In one move the Lycans gained about a hundred followers.

This is war. Few have realized it. But others will not untill it is too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Necrolis the Lycan leader stood in front of the new recruits from the British Isles. He looked at them with pity. Yes with pity. These people are not Lycans. They are much lower i the social heirarchy. They are just werewolves. People who are unable or unwilling to merge with their inner wolves. Unlike them lycans have total controll over their inner wolf. Thay can transform any time they want just like an animagus. But in a full moon they have heightened abilities. They need not even transform on a full moon. They can stay in their own form gaining power on that night.

Its a pity that normal werewolves cannot do this. Oh well! that was before but now with the help of the Necklace of Corinthus he can change normal werewolves to lycans. Yes and in return they will be his minions in his revenge against the Wizards and Vampires. Yes Wizards are powerfull. They maybe weak physically but have stronger magical power and controll. But lycans are faster and more agile not to mention strong. So they are evenly matched. But before that he needs to take care of the vampires first.

Smilling at them he addressed them. " To the people who are all gathered here welcom to my humble abode. I am Lord Necrolis, leader of the lycans. Yes we are lycans. A race which was previously thought to be almost extint. Not to worry my good people we were merely hiding and waiting for the correct time to rise again. As you are well aware of the abilities of the lycans no doubt many of you wish that you are one. Don,t be sad my kin. we have a solution for that. The answer to that problem is here."

Taking of the Obsidian and Jade necklace he showed it to them who looked at it curiosly wondering how a necklace is an answer to their problems.

" You are no doubt wondering what this necklace is. Let me tell you. This is the Necklace Of Corinthus. Yes people the same necklace of legend. An artifact made by the Moon Goddess and the one which made the first lycan. This was first granted to my ancestors but was stolen by those filthy Vampires. But now there is no need to worry about that fact anymore. This amazing artifact is returned to us and noe your dreams of controlling your lycanthropy is going to come true. Do you want to change?" He asked them all.

There was a huge cheer and they started chanting the word yes. Lord Necrolis just smiled and activated the Necklace every Werewol in the castle is engulfed in a red light. When the light receeded, Lord necrolis smiled. Now he has more people for his cause. Now with just people then he can put his plan in motion. Yes the Vampires are going to pay first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry read the news and was looking grim. He did not like the new developings. It tingled his senses in a bad way. Fleur and Lily went to France to spend time with the Delacour family. They invited Harry but he politely refused sying that he is needed at Hogwarts. His meeting with the other founder heirs has gone well. The Wards have been reformed and they are strongest in history.

The two universes seemed slightly different at first but now looking back it is totally messed up. It is simply because of his death. Harry may not agree but he is an important hot spot in the time line.

Cho married Anthony Golstein and they are now running the Chang estate. Cho also worked developing runic protection ward stones. They do not have any kids right now.

Susan married Zacharias Smith due to a marraige contract but they are happy together. Susan is the manager of the Tornadoes Quidditch team. They have a two year old boy.

Neville is a complete surprise. He married none other than Hermoine. It seems that she did not befriend the weaslys. In this time line the elder weaslys along with Bill and Charlie died in the first war and Their Aunt Muriel took care of them. Ron turned out to be like a Gryffindor Malfoy and people are happy when he graduated. But due to his very poor score he could not get a job. So he left to africa where he ran a small farm of potion plants after getting a loan from his brothers.

Neville has taken up the position of Lord Longbottom after graduation and is looking after the Longbottom estate. Hermoine is working in the Department of Mysteries. Thay have a one year old boy named Frank after his grandfather.

Patrick married a wealthy Dumstrang girl and have twins, one boy and one girl. He is also looking after the Connor estate.

Thay were surprised at first by learning their status but soon cooperated. They also agreed to reopen the Draconis house. The students of all years will be resorted and Draconis will be the new house. The new quidditch robes and Draconis crest was added. The head of house is Professor Vector who approved by the Sorting Hat.

Apart from all this the new attacks have hit a nerve. It felt to Harry that a new war is going to happen and he will be drawn into it. So he took care to give maximum protection for his family.

The Potter family maor was destroyed in the first war with Voldemort. So Harry insisted they abandon their current house and move into the Potter Manor in his trunk. He cast the Fidelus on his trunk and stored it in the Draconis family vault. A door was coonect to it with a Potrait of a Centaur which is on the fourth floor that lead to the manor. So the Potters have taken up residence in it. They lived comfortablt since they now have house elves. Lily at first threw a fit finding out about it but soon calmed down finding out from the elves that they are happy to work there.

With his family's safety secured, he also employed Gringotts to put their finest wards to the Delacour manor. After it was done Harry asked all the other Heirs to increase their warding on their manors.

" It is so peacefull at first but now I feel like being dragged into another war. Why can't I ever escape war?" he quietly asked his siblings. Unsurprisingly all his siblings have bben placed in Draconis by the Hat.

" I don't know bro. But we will not lose you again. That is a promise." Larry assured him. When Harry did not look convined his sisters gave him a hug and assured him. He loved getting hugs from his sisters. It is a new experience for him.

" Allright you people now lets go back inside before mom comes and drags us in with our ears." Harry warned them. So they quickly hurried back inside to avoid facing Lily's wrath. Harry experincing Fleur's did not want to be on the receivibg end of his moms.

Harry have taken up teaching Duelling to OWL ans NEWT students. He has two classes for each year every week so0 he ahs a lot of time lest to do other things.

Life for now seemed settled. But he has a feeling it wont last for long. So he is going to take advantage of the time he has now and is going to enjoy it to the fullest.

Yes that plan looks good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So this is the new chapter guys. Please R&R. The updates will be slow as I am busy doing by Advanced Diploma.

Anyway i am issuing a challange for fanfiction. Please see my profile for it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter - 5**

Looking out of the window of his house, Harry sighed dissapointedly. His In-laws have tken Lily and Fleur to their home in France and promised to return them in a week. He's not willing to admit it but he really missed them. But the good side is that he got more time to spend with his family. The twins took him to Daigon alley and made him undergoe full three hours of torture(according to him anyway) doing shopping. But to his horror it did not end there. His sisters took him to muggle London to buy clothes for themselves in an exclusive ladies shopping mall. Poor Harry had to fend off several women trying to get his Phone number.

Finally after a decade of horror(Yeah right) later they finally returned home. Harry vowed to himself never to go shopping with his sisters ever again.

" You seem to enjoying yourself Harry. Maybe we should take you shopping with us again next week." Violet asked him with a mischevious look in her eyes.

"Yes Harry, should do this again. The saleswoman at the shop gave us forty percent off after she learned that you are our brother. Maybe we should go to shop again. You can THANK her PROPERLY later." Rose also got into teasing mode stressing on the words Thank and properly leaving everyone to know what she meant.

Harry by now was busy impersonating a very ripe and glowing tomato. His sisters laughed for sometime at his expense but shut up quickly seeing the glare their mother was giving them. But if people sae Lily closely they coild see the corners of her mouth turnred slightly up.

Harry sighed again and left the room quietly. He needs to clear his mind. Taking out his new Firebolt he flew into the night sky. He felt truly alive in the air. The wind flowing smoothly caressing his face like a mothers touch his hair flapping in the wing, the rush of adrenaline and the thrill of adventure made his mind clear and concentrated on doing his usual tricks in the air.

His concentration was broken when he heard a scream. His eyes searched for the source of the scream and his senses were now on high alert. Ducking and weaving throught the tree tops of the forbidden forest he found the source of the noise and his heart stopped beating for a second. Stephanie was screaming under the effects of the Cruciactus curse and was bleeding from a number of cuts and lacerations.

Around her ten figures were laughing at her. The scene caused the dragon inside Harry go beserk. With nothing but the intention to tear apart the miscreants who dared to hurt her Harry lunged from the broom onto the nearest figure he summoned his wand from his holster and fire an explosin curse at its head. The figure sensed the attack a little too late and its head exploded leaving brain matter and blood flying everywere.

Before they could counterattack Harry send three severing curses, hitting three figures at their necks. Seeing four of their comrades down, the other figures howled loudly and charged at Harry.

Harry seeing them come decided to engage them at close combat. Summoning the Draconis sword he took an agressive stance and rushed forward to meet his enemies.

One of them fire a reductor curse at him. Harry skilfully dodged it to the right adn slid to the ground on his knees sliding to his opponent. Bringing his sword in an upward arc he dispatched his opponent. Sensing an attack he jumped up using a little magic and brought down his sword in a vertical slash killing it.

The other four seeing this conjured daggers and rushed forward to meet him head on. The leading figure slashed at his chest drawing blood from Harry. Then he followed with a slash at Harry's neck which Harry deflected with his left hand and moved sword hand forward stabbing it through its heart and used the momentum to continue forward stabbing the one behind him through the chest and finally pining them to the tree.

Before he could withdraw his sword, the other two attacked. Harry dodged them skilfully becuse of his quidditch skills and battle honed reflections and senses. The two figures continued their assault but Harry soon found and opening and punched on the troat causing him to caugh blood and lost his hold on the daggers. Harry deftly caught them. When the other figure moved Harry slashed at him and used his legs to kick him back. Before the figure could recover Harry threw the daggers, one aimed for his heart and another for his throat which hit their targets dropping the enemy.

Before Harry could do anything, the one left attacked him and pinned him to the ground and started choking him. In desperation Harry used his partial animagus transformation to turn his hand inti dragon claws. He then lunged his hand forward stabbing the figure through its heart killing it instantly.

Harry took a few minutes to regain his breath and scanned the area for any danger. Finding none he grabbed his sword and put it back in its place. He then hurried to Stephanie. She was in a bad shape. Harry did not know much about healing magic, it was his wives speciality. But if he tried to take her to the infirmary, she will die. In desperation Harry poured his magic into Stephanie's body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie was struggling against the Cruciactus curse. She had come into the forest for her weekly Veela power control excersices. But out of nowhere ten figures attacked her accusing her of being a Vampire. She tried to deny but they would not let her. She fought back, but the Cruciactus curse broke her strenght. She lost all hope of livivg. She knew she was going to die a painful death and they were going to rape her. Then she suddenly she heard a battlecry and saw someone falling from the sky killing one of them before her body succumbed to pain and fell into blissful darkness.

Then after few minutes or so her body regained consciousness and felt safe and comfortable. She was being carried to Hogwarts. She felt warm and safe. Taking in the scent of the person who was carrying her she vaugely registered him as Harry before losing consciousness again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry carried Stephanie in his arms running as fast as he can to Hogwarts. His trick had worked apparently healing all the damage done to her body but the damage by the Cruciactus curse was not cancelled.

Opening the door of the Great hall he ran in. " HELP. Anybody please help." He shouted into the great hall. Dumbledore and the other teachers saw this and immediately rushed to Harry. James and Sirius saw what was in Harry's arm and ran to him.

Dumbledore saw the signs of the Cruciactus and immediately summoned Fawkes who cried some tears into Stephanie. Harry was pale and was shaking. Lily and Amy took Stephanie to the infirmary. James and Sirius immediately rounded on Harry demanding an explanation. Harry explained them as well as he can but all could tell he is too distracted.

Fleur came through the floo hearing what happened. Seeing Harry she hugged him reassuring him and dashed towards the infirmary. Minerva finally forced a calming draught on Harry and he stopped panicking. After four hours Fleur and Lily came out of the infirmary and were immediately rounded by the others.

" Well she is stable now and her injuries have faded. The cruciactus damage is also being undone miraculosly for some unknown reason. But here is a simple problem though."

" What is it?" Demanded Harry.

" Before I answer that question Harry what did you do to heal her injuries?" Fleur enquired.

" She was almost dieing and I did not know any healing magic. So I poured my magic into her and she seemed to have healed. What is there any problem?"

Fleur sighed. She was expecting this seeing the aura of Stephanie but now she got the confirmation.

" Well Harry, you were right when you mentioned she was dieing. Her soul almost left her body, but your magic managed to get the soul back but it caused some......complexities."

" What? What do you mean?"

" You see Harry the Veela magic reacted to yours when yours when pumped into it and used it to bring back the soul and heal the body and in the process formed.. a ...bond."

" What? What kind of bond?"

Fleur sighed again rubbing the bridge of her nose. She looked straight into her husbands eyes." A Veela mating Bond. The same kind existing between you and me."

Absolute silence ensured the news and Harry reacted as anyone would at this kind of situation. He fainted.


End file.
